A Night Off
by EducatorGladiator
Summary: Let's see where a night off takes them...
1. Something About Anniversaries

**AN:/ Hiya! I know its been awhile! I had a story up here before tittled "Who Knows" but I became super busy and didn't want to have crazy long breaks between the chapters so I ended the story and started thinking about doing a simple Olitz one shot. So originally this is suppose to be a one-shot but depending on the reviews and how good you guys like it I may just do a series of one shots. But anywho I hope you enjoy your reading and leave me any type of review. XO**

It's pitch black and the only thing running through his mind is how he let his wife convince him to let her blind fold and handcuff him to their headboard.

They spent their 6 year anniversary at a new Mediterranean restaurant that had been the talk of the town since its huge opening a couple of days ago. But since they both had a hectic schedule, it seemed as if the only thing that was at the top of their list that week where work and their two children.

Joseph Thomas and Jordan Taylor were their 5-year-old twins who completed the family. Both had soft caramel skin that accented their bluish hazel eyes to a tee. They had doe eyes that the received from their mother and the smile that could light up the room from the father. Even though they were twins, Joseph had the laid back personality from his father, while Jordan had the wit and stubborn personality from her mother. Luckily Aunt Abby volunteered to baby-sit her favorite set of twins while the couple had some much needed mommy and daddy time.

Fitz still blind folded and bound to the headboard thought about how he got in this particular situation as he heard his wife humming and shuffling in the bathroom changing into something more "comfy".

* * *

Fitz came home around 5 p.m knowing that it would take him about an hour or so to get ready for the dinner reservation his wife had managed to arrange during the week. He knew he was the only one home due to his car being the only one in the garage and that Abby said she would pick the kids up from school since they already had clothes at her house. Fitz toed off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen where he was going to pour himself a drink of scotch but decided to go for a bottle of water instead.

As Fitz drunk his water and checked his phone for any type of alerts, he heard the front door being opened and the alarm system signaling him that someone had just came in. He placed his water and phone on the island and made his way to the living room to see exactly who he wanted.

Olivia heard his footsteps and looked up just in time to see Fitz coming into the living room. She couldn't help but to smile as she saw her sexy husband and his sly smile make his way over to her.

"Hi" Fitz said pulling his wife into his arms and burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"Hi" Olivia said as she wrapped her arm tightly around Fitz's midsection and an arm across the back of his neck so she could run her hand through his hair.

Fitz nipped her neck softly and pulled back to look into his wife's eyes. He swore every time he looked into them he saw nothing but love in them which warmed his heart.

"How was your day baby?" He asked as Olivia continued to run her hand through her husband's thick hair.

"It was good. I've been ready to come home and be with my husband though. How was yours?"

Fitz let out a low growl as Olivia lightly grazed his scalp with her nails "Mmh okay. I've just been wanting to be with my gorgeous wife."

Pulling his head down to be close to hers, she leaned in enough to place a gently peck on his lips and before Fitz could bring her in for a heated kiss she pulled away with a smirk on her lips which resulted in a disapproval groan from Fitz.

"Baby we have to get ready for our dinner. You know how I hate being late." She said as she placed her hands on his chest and tried to put space between them.

Fitz couldn't help but groan again and throw his head back as if he were a child being dragged to an event he didn't want to go to.

"Livvie lets just celebrate our anniversary here." He suggested looking into his wife's now amused eyes with his arms loosely around her waist. "We can order in, watch a few movies, and have some steamy, hot, mind-blowing sex." He couldn't help the smirk that creeped on his lips and how his normally blue eyes transformed into stormy gray ones.

Olivia felt an ache between her thighs when she thought about how long it had been since he had been in her. 4 days. Even though it didn't sound long, compared to the couple that would have sex almost three times a day, 4 days seemed like a damn decade and Olivia was seriously considering Fitz's offer until she realized she really wanted to go out.

"Fitz" She practically moaned out as Fitz was now sucking on a spot just under her ear. She pushed him away farther than what she intended but she was glad for the space.

"Babe we are going out. It will only be a few hours then we can come back and we can do whatever you want. But only if you are good. Now we have to go shower and get ready. We have already wasted time babe." She said turning around to head to another bathroom knowing Fitz wouldn't let her out the shower if they ended up together. But before she could get another step in Fitz grabbed her elbow, turned her around, and pulled her flush against his chest as he was face to face with her.

"I'm guessing separate showers then?" He said with a pout

Olivia let out a soft laugh taking in her husband's childish face "Yes Fitz separate showers. You know how you are."

"Okay one kiss and we can go get ready."

"Okay but make it qui-"

Fitz captured her lips before Olivia could get her sentence out. He stuck his tongue out begging for entrance only to have Olivia open her mouth so his tongue could seek hers. He grabbed her ass and shifted his hands so they were up under her ass and she quickly got the hint to hop up and wrap her legs around his waist. She let out a moan as she felt his erection on her stomach. Fitz bit on her lip and then sucked on it to take away the sting. Olivia felt him walking which seemed to snap her out of her sexual haze and as he made his way to the top of the stairs she saw him leading them into the bed room.

"Baby. Fitz. Babe we can't take a shower together. It's going to make us late." Olivia whimpered out as Fitz assaulted her neck.

"We can. And we will."

As much as Olivia wanted to be serious and aggravated at him she couldn't help but bury her head in Fitz's neck and laugh. Fitz made it to the bathroom and shut the door with Olivia still wrapped around his body.

They only sounds that could be heard in the house were the shower, moans, and Olivia occasionally asking God for some type of stability.

* * *

"Have I told you you look absolutely gorgeous tonight?" Fitz said bringing Olivia's hand up so he could kiss her wedding ring and finger.

Olivia felt her cheeks warm up as she smiled warmly at her husband. She couldn't help but feel butterflies when he complimented her. He swore she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen even when she first woke up in the morning which she knew could be an almost scary site.

"Thank you handsome. You don't look too bad yourself."

They both decided to dress casual for a night out even if it was their anniversary. Fitz opted for a pair of black slacks, a black button up with the top three buttons left open, just how is wife liked, and a pair of black and olive green loafers. Olivia decided on a black strapless dress that hugged her chest and fell out loosely right above her knee. She wore black Louboutin pumps with her olive green clutch.

Even after arriving almost 30 minutes late to their reservation due to their rendezvous earlier, the owners immediately reassured them that it was okay and gave them the best seat in the restaurant. The couple sat off in an intimate and private corner booth that was circular so they could sit as close as they wanted and of course they say right next to each other feeding off of each others plate.

"Would you like another bottle of wine Livvie?" Fitz asked as he poured the remaining liquid in his wine glass.

"Fitz that was our second bottle, if I wasn't mistaken I would say you are trying to get me drunk." Olivia said as she nursed her fifth glass of wine. They had just finished eating and she was turned into Fitz's body as her legs draped over his thick thigh.

Letting out soft chuckle he couldn't resist to rub lazy circles on her exposed thigh which earned him a new soft moans from his wife. "No babe. I'm not trying nor do I need to get you drunk. I just want to make sure you are enjoying yourself."

"Well I am thank you. Did you enjoy your steak?" She asked briefly closing her eyes and becoming wrapped up in Fitz's thumb rubbing her thigh gently.

"Yes I did. It was very good. And your lemon chicken?"

"It was good. Much better than I expected honestly." Olivia said now snuggling closer to her husband and inhaling his delicious scent.

Leaning up to put her mouth to his ear, she lightly bit his ear which caused Fitz to growl and gripped her thigh and brung his free arm around her waist to bring her in even closer and to have her practically sitting in his lap.

"Mmh don't start something you can't finish Mrs. Grant." He said squeezing her ass and making her bit his lobe a little harder but soothing the slight sting out sucking on it gently.

"Oh babe I plan to finish. But you weren't good earlier so that means I can have you anyway I want tonight." Olivia said licking his neck and letting one of her free hands rub his now stiff member through his slacks.

Fitz could barely process what was being said but he knew if he didn't get out of there quick he would fuck her right there on his lap. Pulling her face from his neck by her hair gently he looked into her big brown doe eyes and let out a moan as she smirked and bit her lip. He kissed her forcefully and before she could slide her tongue in he pulled back and let out a small chuckle and saw that his wife's lipstick was almost nonexistent and knew that it was probably all over him.

"You can do whatever the hell you want tonight baby lets just get out of here." He said lifting her off him so he could get his wallet and pay for dinner.

Olivia wiped her lips and adjusted her dress since she knew she probably looked not so presentable. She noticed him throw a few bills on the table and grab her hand as they exited the booth. Standing up he tried adjusting himself so his erection wasn't to noticeable when they stepped out but when Olivia stepped in front, which to anyone else it would just look like a couple have a in-depth conversation, she slipped her hand in between them and cupped his bulge his knees almost gave out and he forgot all about adjusting.

"Hurry up and get me home so I can fuck you senseless." She whispered in his ear. She let go of him and turned on her heels walking towards the door of the restaurant but not before turning around and giving a mischievous smile to Fitz.

"Damn. She's gonna be the death of me." Fitz said adjusting himself as much as he could and following Olivia out of the restaurant.

* * *

"Olivia hurry up in there!" He yelled louder than he meant. He was growing more anxiety by the minute and the fact that he was blinded and bonded didn't help the fact. He heard the bathroom door open and right before he could say anything Olivia cut him off.

"Did you just yell at me Grant?" She said in faux anger. She knew she was taking a long time but she wanted to make sure she looked good enough for Fitz when she finally un-blinded him.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to. You were just taking forever in there." Fitz whined. He felt the bed dip and soon felt Olivia straddle his waist.

She wrapped her arms around his bare torso and leaned into him so their lips were barely touching. "It's okay. I just wanted to make sure I looked good for you." She slowly licked his lips with her tongue and pulled back when she saw him open his mouth.

"Livvie." Fitz practically growled out. "You always look amazing but I would love to see what I waited so long for. Take this blind fold off baby."

Olivia pulled the blind off and laughed as she saw Fitz trying to adjust his eyes to the dimly lit room.

After a few seconds of blinking rapidly and shaking his head since his arms were still cuffed and he couldn't rub them his eyes, they finally settled on Olivia and he almost came at the site.

"Damn Livvie." Was the first thing that came to mind. She was sitting on his lap with a dark gray corset which her full breast were almost pooling out from and a matching thong to go with it. Her now wavy hair framed her face which was void of any make up except thick eyeliner that gave her sexy, dark and mysterious eyes.

Olivia bit her lip to hold in the laugh she wanted to release at her husband's reaction.

"You like it baby?" She asked shyly

"My God yes Livvie. You look fucking amazing. Unlock me so I can touch you babe." He asked bucking his hips up so his now painful erect dick could rub against her thinly clothed clit which caused her to gasp and almost gave into his request.

"Uh huh." She said finally finding her voice. "You said I could have my way with you and that's what I plan to do." As Olivia started making her way to kissing and licking Fitz chest she heard the rattle of the handcuffs and smiled before licking and biting his nipple.

"Okay well I lied. Unlock me Olivia. Now." Fitz said almost sounding like a whisper.

"Nope. And Olivia? I guess I'm in trouble huh?" Olivia said as she kissed the skin under is navel which caused Fitz to shiver. Olivia loved knowing that she had control over Fitz's body and he loved showing her what she did to him. She reached his black boxer briefs and gave him a squeeze. Fitz felt himself losing the bit of control he had left as he lifted his hips and Olivia slid his briefs off. His dick sprang from its restraint and Olivia licked her lips in anticipation to get a taste.

"You have no id-" Fitz couldn't finish is sentence or thought as his wife swallowed him whole and began sliding him in and out of her watery mouth.

"Ahhh fuck Liv." He said in a stained voice, wanting to wrap his hand into her curly man as Olivia slowly and tortuously went up and down his shaft with her mouth and tongue.

Olivia took her time making sure to suck Fitz slowly knowing that he wouldn't be able to last long as she occasionally grazed his shaft and hypersensitive tip with her teeth. Every so often she would release him from her moth as her hands took over her mouths job of running up and down his dick as she paid special attention to his balls. She would suck them until her cheeks were completely hollow and flick them with her tongue causing Fitz to shift awkwardly on the bed trying to prolong his orgasm. Olivia felt his movement and let her mouth leave his balls with a finally light nip and moved to his tip. She lowered her mouth to the tip and sucked so hard that she knew her jaws would be stiff as hell in the morning.

Fitz was close and he knew Olivia knew what she was doing but he defiantly didn't want to finish like this and without her.

"Liv, babe…you…you gotta stop. God please I don't wanna finish like this." Fitz barely got out and was proud of himself for being able to complete a full sentence.

Olivia stopped sucking but still had his tip in his mouth when she looked up into her husbands face and take in his appearance. His brows were furrowed, breath labored, and his mouth hung open slightly gasping for air.

Fitz almost came as he looked at Olivia in her eyes as she still had his dick and her mouth. He knew as soon as she released him from the handcuffs he would give her the same torture she had given him.

Releasing him from her mouth, she kissed the red tip and moved up to straddle his lower stomach, carefully enough to avoid rubbing herself against his dick. She licked her now swollen lips and started Fitz in the eyes knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Where do you wanna finish babe?" She asked leaning in and biting his bottom lip.

"In you baby. Deep inside you. Uncuff me Liv. I gotta touch you." Fitz mumbled out with Olivia still biting his lip

Olivia knew as soon as the cuffs were off, Fitz was in control and the thought in itself turned her on even more so she reached over to the table by the bed and got the little key that would free Fitz.

As she leaned up to unlock the cuffs, Fitz dipped his head in between her cleavage and sucked hard on one of Olivia's breast that were now on display right in front of his face.

Olivia's movement were halted, letting out a hiss she finally was able to unlock the cuffs and in a flash of the eye she was flat on her back staring into stormy gray eyes.

Olivia couldn't even get a sentence out as Fitz kissed her hard and practically shoved his tongue down her throat. His hands where everywhere trying to touch Olivia's glowing brown skin. He pulled away from her mouth, and with one hand rest by her head to hold him up, his other hand quickly tried to untie the corset top and when he noticed he was getting no where he simple got a good grip and ripped the flimsy ribbon which cause the top to fall from her body and her breast sit there waiting for Fitz's mouth. He let out a noise that was between a growl and grunt as he dove into her chest. His mouth sucked and nipped at her nipple while his free hand rolled the other bud between his fingers until it was a tight hard bud. He let go of her nipple with a pop of the mouth and moved his attention to the other one and continued his assault on his wife's now tender breast.

"God Fitz." Olivia whimpered out as she grabbed a fistful of Fitz's hair and pulled him away so she could kiss and lick at his jaw. She was starting to get restless and knew she needed some type of release.

Fitz was able to sense his wife's restlessness and moved his hand down so he could dip his hand into her now soaking wet thong. While he was still lying on top of her, resting on his elbow so he could look her in the eyes he took his thumb and rubbed it harshly against her slick button which resulted in a throaty moan from Olivia.

"Tell me what you want Livvie." Fitz taunted as he sunk two thick digits into her velvety slick folds.

She was grinding into his hand trying to get closer and closer to the edge and she couldn't even think of a words let alone a sentence to tell Fitz exactly what she wanted. But as she felt his fingers leave her body she popped her eyes open and saw that he had a smirk on his face.

He brought his fingers that were drenched in her essence and placed it to his mouth.

"Be a big girl baby. Use your words and tell me." Fitz said as he placed one of his finger in his mouth.

Olivia saw him suck his finger dry and bring the other one to her lips so she could taste herself and when he placed the finger in her mouth she sucked on it hard which made his dick even more painful.

"Make me cum." She said after letting his finger slide out her mouth slowly.

Fitz buried his head into her neck and sunk his fingers back into her and made sure his thumb paid special attention to her clit.

Only after a few minutes of Fitz skillfully fingers and the explicit things whispered against her neck with occasional sucks, Olivia felt a familiar pressure in the pit of her stomach and knew she was close to a tasty orgasm.

Fitz felt her walls grip his fingers and knew she only needed a bit more encouragement to bring her to bliss.

"Cum for me baby. Let go and come for me." He whispered firmly. "Scream my name when you cum baby. It's just us."

He sucked and bit her neck hard knowing there would be a dark purple mark in the morning and from the high pitched scream that Olivia let out, he knew she could careless about it…well at least until the morning.

"God. Oh my God! FITZ!" Olivia screamed out as she felt her orgasm rip through her body.

Fitz removed his fingers but continued to rub her clit until her body had completed relaxed and her breathing returned back to normal.

"Watching you cum is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen or heard." Fitz complimented as he grabbed her face with his dew covered hand and lightly kissed her.

"But our night is nowhere near done." He smirked as he moved down her body stopping a few times to kiss and suck her stomach marking her.

Olivia was still on her orgasmic high as she noticed Fitz move in between her legs and rip her thong from her body. The slight sting pulled her from her high which made her groan.

"Fitz I just bought that." Olivia whined out.

"Shut up." He growled out as his head disappeared between her thighs.

He kissed and sucked her inner thigh, making sure there would be a bruise the following morning than dove back into her slick folds that were impatiently waiting for him.

He ran his tongue up and down and inside of her dripping folds occasionally nip and tugging at her lower lips. He brought two thick digits to run up and down her slick before plunging them inside and curving to hit a particular spot that would send her over the edge. While still hitting her spot he heard her whimpers and cries to make her cum and attached his mouth to her clit and moaned, causing a vibration that ran throughout Olivia's body.

"Oh God…I…I…Oh Fitz..." Olivia tried her best to complete her thoughts but Fitz was performing things to her that she couldn't get out a full sentence. She removed her hands from his hair as he growled in disapproval and sucked harder. She ran her hands through her own hair before moving them to her breast and giving it a hard squeeze.

Fitz looked up and Olivia and could tell she was close by the way her breath was labored and she bit her lip. Removing his lips from her clit and with his two fingers still inside, he moved his thumb to take over his tongues job as he moved her body so he could be face to face with her when she finally found her release.

"Open your eyes baby. Look at me." Fitz demanded face to face with her as he drew lazy patterns on her clit

Olivia was so close that she didn't even notice she had closed her eyes and that now Fitz was starting at her with his glazed over lustful eyes.

Fitz moved his head down to nuzzle her neck and whispered "Let go. Cum for me again baby. You can do it." He brought his head back to be able to see her come undone.

With more frantic patterns and his two fingers inside her going at a faster rate, Fitz felt Olivia's body go tense as her walls gave his digits a death grip , her back arched and her head flew back. Her mouth hung open as she went through this delicious sensation.

"Oh Fitz…baby…oh fuck baby." Olivia panted out as the river of her release trialed down Fitz's hand and onto the sheets.

Fitz smirked as he looked down at Olivia's spent body while she ran her shaky hand through her hair and occasionally grazing her scalp with her nails to bring some type of sensibility. His smirked disappeared as his Olivia grabbed his dick that was poking her in the side. He removed his harden member from her hand slowly and sat up against the headboard.

"C'mere gorgeous." He said pulling his petite wife by her elbow so she was situated on his lap.

Olivia mustered up all her strength so she could sit comfortably on his lap with his dick rubbing against her clit. She rested her head on his shoulder as Fitz rubbed her ass and occasionally gripping it causing soft whimpers from her. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he lifted her up slightly and slowly slid her down on his throbbing erection.

Olivia tossed her head back as she was filled to the hilt by Fitz's long and thick dick. She needed some type of friction between their bodies and decided to take things in her own hands and started grinding her hips at a quick past.

Fitz was trying his best not to come as soon as he lowered Olivia onto him so when she was completely filled, he let his mind wonder to any and everything except for the warm tight walls that were now engulfing his dick but when Olivia started grinding her hips he almost lost the battle.

"Livvie." He grunted out now looking her in the eyes and tightening his arm around her waist so she would stop moving her hips. "You gotta stop moving. Just let me sit here for a minute."

But Olivia let everything he said go in one ear and out the other. She put her head down and closed her eyes as she focused on the task at hand. Even though her hip movements where now restricted by the tight grip of his arm she was still able to contract her wall muscles around his dick to give it a death grip.

Fitz brought his free hand up to her hair and pulled roughly and brought her face to his so they were only mere inches away from each other.

"Very very bad Livvie." He said as his other arm moved from her waist and unexpectedly he smacked her ass.

She let out a loud yelp and bit her lip as she almost came due to the delicious feeling of the pain and pleasure that were mixing and taking course through her body.

"Then punish me." Olivia said slyly and as soon as the words left her mouth she felt her hair being tugged again and Fitz's teeth bare into her skin almost to the point where she thought he was going to break skin.

He placed both hands on her hip and started moving her up and down his dick at a steady pace that Olivia quickly learned and followed and soon they were meeting each other thrust for thrust and getting closer to the edge.

"So gorgeous….God you are gorgeous baby. And all mine." Fitz groaned out as he pushed harder and deeper into Olivia's wet tightness.

Olivia tried her best to respond but the only thing that came from her mouth where moans.

Fitz grabbed Olivia's face with his hand and forcefully brought her mouth to his as their tongues started to fight for dominance.

"Who's is it Livvie's huh?" Fitz ask as he pulled his mouth from hers and made her face him by grabbing her face and turning it to him "Who's pussy is this? Who's the one who can only make you feel this good huh?"

Olivia let out a noise that was between a purr and a moan as she continued to meet her husband thrust for thrust but Fitz wasn't satisfied with that response as his heavy hand made contact with her fleshy ass.

"Wrong answer baby. Tell me whose pussy is this Olivia Grant?" Fitz asked once more knowing a few more strokes would take them to their designated orgasms.

"Oh God baby yours. Ungh fuck it's all yours Fitz. Yours." Olivia panted out as she started going up and down at a quick pace. "I'm there baby, I'm about to cu-" Olivia's mouth hung open as her body seized up in Fitz's arms and her orgasm tore through her body.

"Ahhhhh good girl." Fitz moaned out. He felt Olivia's honey essence leak from her body onto his thighs and with one more smack to her ass and three more thrust he released into Olivia, painting her walls with his warm seed.

With their forehead's resting on each one another's, they held each other in embrace trying to control their heart rate. The room was only filled with heavy pants and the smell of their delicious intimacy.

Fitz's laugh broke the silence in the room and made Olivia pulled her head back to look at him with a confused yet amused look.

"What's the joke I missed Grant?" Olivia said poking Fitz lightly in the chest.

He grabbed her finger and kissed the wedding ring and started her in the eyes knowing he could get lost in them.

"No joke baby. I just love making a woman of so many words speechless."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh a little and agree with him. Fitz always had control over her mind, body, and soul and she was perfectly okay giving into anything he really wanted.

"Well you seem to have that little power over me."

"Little? I must be getting rusty in my old age."

Olivia let out a chuckle and moved out her husbands embrace to go get in the shower but was stopped and pulled back to the bed.

"Oh no Mrs. Grant, I am not done with you." Fitz said nuzzling his face into his wife's cheek.

"Mmh well you can always join me for a relaxing soak sexy." Olivia suggested as she pried herself once again from her husbands arms and stood by the side of the bed with her hand out for him to take.

Fitz slowly got out the bed and couldn't resist pulling her to him just so he could feel her skin on his. He smacked her ass and rubbed the sting out only to have Olivia grab his harden dick and stroke him a few times with a smirk at her lips.

"Mmh well then lead the way ma'am." He moaned out as she let go of him and grabbed his hand and giggly lead them into the bathroom.

_fin. _


	2. One Phone Call Away

_**AN:/ Happy Scandals Eve! Even though my feelings have been wishy washy with this season, I'm ready to see these last two episodes! Anywho I can't say thank you enough! I loved all the reviews, feedback, comments, and concerns! I have no idea where these one-shots will go or how long I will do them but I am so grateful that you guys have joined me for the ride! Enjoy your reading. XO**_

"Jordan what are you still doing up?"

It was 8:30 when Olivia had tucked in and read Joseph and Jordan a bedtime story. She put Joseph to bed first knowing he would be the easiest. As soon as she got to the last page of the book he was already snuggled up with his bear and sleeping peacefully. Olivia slipped out his room, shut his door and went next door to Jordan's room knowing she would be prolonging going to sleep like it was a prison sentence. After about 40 minutes of answering numerous questions Jordan had, listening to her talk about one of her classmates, and finally reading her a bedtime story it had appeared the little energy bolt had finally let sleep run its course. That was until Olivia was getting out of the shower and heard giggles coming from down the hall. She slipped on her silk robe and made her way to the sound. When she stopped by Jordan's door and heard the giggles once more she slowly opened the door to see a wide awake Jordan jumping up and down on her bed throwing her favorite rabbit up and down in the air.

"Jordan what are you still doing up?" Olivia asked making herself over to the bed.

Jordan stopped jumping and stood in the middle of the bed smiling at her mom. She stuck out her arms signaling she wanted to either get a hug or be picked up.

Olivia scooped her up and sat on the bed looking into those big hazel eyes that made her heart melt each time she looked at her children.

"I can't sleep. I miss daddy." Jordan said with a pout pushing her wild curls out of her face.

Fitz had been called to be a keynote speaker at a program in Texas for three days. Even though he didn't really want to go he knew it was a good idea and after being called several times by the committee he agreed. He called every night to say goodnight to the kids but his last night, which was tonight, Olivia didn't receive a call which would explain Jordan still being awake due to her being a true daddy's girl.

"I miss him too Jor, but its way past your bedtime. You need to be sleep."

"Can we call him please? I promise I'll go to sleep if I can just say goodnight."

"Let me go get my phone." Olivia said setting Jordan down and leaving to go get her cell.

When she returned, Jordan was under the cover and she could see her wiggling her toes in anticipation to hear her dad's voice. Olivia sat on the bed where she previously was and dialed Fitz's number where she was greeted by his voicemail.

Olivia looked over at Jordan only to be met with hazel eyes that were now glossing over.

"I'm sorry angel. It went straight to voicemail."

Before Olivia knew it Jordan's bottom lip started trembling and she broke out into sobs. Olivia pulled the little girl into her arms and rocked her while rubbing her back in small circles.

"Shh its okay. He'll be home tomorrow honey." Olivia said trying to sooth her daughter.

"I don't care! I wanna talk to him NOW!" Jordan raised her voice through her sobs.

"Jordan Taylor Gra-" the beginning of Olivia chastising Jordan was cut off by her phone playing Fitz's ring tone.

Jordan's sobs immediately stopped as she saw her dad's picture appear on the phone and Olivia answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hi" Olivia said with a smile. It still amazed her after 6 years of marriage and 2 children, Fitz still had the ability to make her feel like a high school girl crushing on the cutest guy in the school.

"I'm so sorry I missed saying goodnight to Joey and Jor Livvie. I went out for a few drinks with the guys of the committee and lost track of time. By the time I got out the shower I saw how late it was and your missed call." Fitz said slipping on a pair of briefs.

"Well I'm sure Joey will forgive you and as for Jor, someone wants to speak with you."

"DADDY!" Jordan shrieked into the phone. She practically snatched the phone from Olivia's hands.

Olivia was about to take the phone back from Jordan for her behavior but knew that she would only get her to sleep if she talked to Fitz.

She rubbed her hands through Jordan's curls as the little girl told her dad about her day and was glad when she heard the conversation starting to wind down.

"Mmhm…yes daddy….mkay….I love you too….night night" Jordan finished with a yawn and handed the phone over to her mom.

Olivia put Fitz on hold as she saw Jordan's eyes slowly but surely closing. She kissed her on the forehead, tucked her in once again, and when she noticed Jordan's top lip flinch like hers when she was falling into slumber she left the little girls room shutting the door behind her and went to her room.

"Baby?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"Oh I just wanted to make sure you were still there." Olivia said as she turned off the light and threw herself into bed.

"You sound very….tired"

"Ugh it was kind of a long day. The office was beyond crazy with this new case but it's over now and you'll be home tomorrow and that's all that matters. How was your day baby?"

Fitz couldn't help the smirk that crept on his face knowing how being with Olivia seemed to make all her troubles go away.

"It was really good. A lot of networking, even though a former president doesn't need it." Fitz said with a little chuckle. "I'm just ready to be home with my children and my wife."

"Mmh I'm ready for you to be home too. Putting Jordan to sleep seems to get more and more difficult especially with you not being home."

"Well you won't have to worry about that for a while baby. No more trips." Fitz said as he heard Olivia shuffling on the other end of the line. "What are you doing Liv?"

"Nothing…just laying here…lonely…missing my gorgeous husband. What are you doing?" Olivia said seductively toying with the bottom of her robe.

Olivia now heard Fitz moving around on his end of the line and smirked at the thought of him getting hard.

"Just laying down baby. How much do you miss me?" Fitz asked as started rubbing himself through his briefs.

"Mmh so so much baby. I miss kissing you, holding you, touching you." Olivia said in almost a hush whisper.

"You don't miss anything else?"

"Maybe one more thing."

"And what's that baby?" Fitz asked.

"You fucking me."

If Olivia wasn't so turned on from where the conversation was going, she would have laughed at the sound Fitz had made.

"Damn Livvie. I miss being inside you baby." Fitz groaned out as he pulled down his briefs to let his dick sprang out and slowly started stroking it. "What are you wearing?"

Olivia was now rubbing her breast lightly at the sound of her husband's deep rich baritone voice and felt the wetness that was starting to form between her thighs.

"Just my robe."

"Good. Take it off." Fitz said completely removing his briefs.

Olivia did as she was told, untied her robe, and let it slip from her body.

"Are you touching your pussy baby?" Fitz asked as he heard a whimper leave Olivia's mouth.

"Livvie"

Another whimper mixed with a moan was the response

"Liv"

A gasp.

"Olivia" Fitz groaned out as he started stroking his painfully hard dick.

"Oh god yes baby." Olivia finally panted out; thankful she was able to find her lost voice.

"Tell me how good you feel Livvie."

"So wet…ugnh..so tight babe" Olivia moaned. Her fingers were hitting her spot so skillfully her back arched almost to the point of her back not being on the bed.

"Who gets you this wet huh? Who's it baby?"

"You baby." Olivia whimpered out.

"Tell me who it belongs to?" Fitz ordered as he felt his precum ooze of his tip onto his shaft which made his hand glide over his dick. He started feeling the familiar sensation starting from the pit of his stomach.

"Fitz it's yours baby only yours." Olivia practically cried out as she continued stroking her core and rubbing her breast.

"God Livvie I miss being inside you baby. Fuck I'm gonna cum soon. You almost there?"

"Yes! Oh God yes!"

Fitz stroked his dick more frantically from the pants and moans his wife was delivering and knew from her labored breath she was close to her peak, but even being thousand miles away he wanted her to reach hers first.

"Stroke your clit for me. Do it right now Olivia." Fitz said knowing that would be his wife's undoing, and a few seconds later he was rewarded with the best sound he swore he ever heard and would never get tired of

"Ahh…I..I…Oh God Fitz…bab.." Olivia cried out as her orgasm took her breath away.

With a two more frantic pumps Fitz released his warm seed which landed on his lower stomach and upper thighs.

Olivia was slowly coming out her orgasmic haze as she heard Fitz trying to regulate his breathing.

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too baby." Fitz breathed out. "I'll be home in 4 hours. By the time you open your gorgeous eyes I'll be laying beside you."

"I can't wait."

_fin._

_**AN:/ I just had to put little Jordan in a one-shot! This one was a smidge bit shorter then the first one because I wasn't too sure if you guys liked a longggggg one-short or just a simple short one. I would love to hear what you guys thought about it and if you guys prefer long or short stories! Thanks! XO **  
_


	3. Argument Forgotten

_**AN:/ Okayyyyy first off, I have no idea what the heck happened with the last post but I truly apologize! I've been kinda busy trying to wind this semester down so after I posted what I thought was this chapter, I didn't double check to make sure it was properly up! Thanks for all the comments and PM's telling me nothing was posted! Secondly, thank you guys soooooo much for the reviews on chapter 2! I laughed so hard at some of them and I'm so grateful you guys are liking what pops up in my head! I was gonna rant and ramble about that so called "season finale" haha but I think I've rambled enough! Anywho I hope you guys enjoy your reading and don't forget to leave any reviews, questions, comments or concerns they help get my creative mojo flowing haha! XO**_

A great night out…shot to hell.

Fitz didn't understand how such a good night went south so quickly and he definitely didn't have time to think about it as Olivia stormed through the front door and almost slammed it behind her before he luckily caught it.

"Damn Livvie! You could have held the door!" Fitz practically growled as he followed Olivia into the foyer.

"Yeah? And you could go to hell!" Olivia yelled as she started to walk off to go upstairs.

"My God! You are being such a…such a…"

"A what Fitz? A bitch?!" Oliva stated cutting him off and turning to face him.

"Oh be serious! When have I ever called you out your name?" Fitz couldn't help but run his hand through his hair in frustration.

Before Olivia could say anything, Abby made her presence known by coughing and clearing her throat.

"Uhhhh yeah sorry to disrupt this little lovely argument but you have two kids asleep on the couch and unless you guys want to try putting them to sleep again I advise you keep it down." Abby whispered harshly.

Fitz broke the death glare between him and Olivia and dryly thanked Abby for babysitting. Fitz didn't want to be the first to break the deathly eye contact between him and Olivia but at the moment he would have rather deal with two hyper kids then a pointless argument. He made his way past the two and went to put the two children in their beds.

"Liv? You okay? What happened?" Abby questioned.

Olivia didn't know if she was over reacting about the whole situation or if it was really something to be worried about but she simply knew she didn't feel like hearing anyone else's opinions at the moment.

"I will be. Thanks again for watching the kids. I know how they can be." Olivia said with a light chuckle.

"No problem. Call me if you need anything." Abby touched Olivia's shoulder gently and made her way through the front door locking it behind her.

Olivia heard Fitz upstairs and let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in and made her way to the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of scotch and made herself a glass. She took a bigger sip then expected and flinched as the brown liquor made a smooth warm trail down her throat. As Olivia finished her glass and went for the bottle to pour herself more, Fitz entered the kitchen taking the bottle from her hand.

"You don't drink scotch."

"Tonight I do." Olivia stated flatly as she reached for the bottle only to have him pull it away further and place it on top of the refrigerator.

"Will you please tell me what is wrong?" Fitz said as he stood on the opposite side of the island from her. "Everything was fine at the party. We laughed, mingled, and had a few drinks. So tell me what made you have this pissy attitude all of a sudden. I know it can't be because of that woman."

Olivia didn't look up from her glass as she thought about how quick the night went from good to bad…well in her eyes.

* * *

They had been invited to dinner party by the senator of New York and of course they both thought a night off from work and the kids would be a great idea. Abby jumped at the opportunity to baby-sit since she was in town and hadn't seen Jordan and Joseph in what seemed like forever, which had only been a month. Fitz wore navy blue slacks, a white shirt that was slightly open due to the 3 unfastened buttons at the top and a pair of Aldo oxfords with orange bottoms. Olivia opted for a simple white dress that stopped mid-thigh, her nude Jimmy Choo's and a nude handbag. After arriving to Senator Charles estate, they enjoyed the dinner which was followed by having a few drinks and seeing people they hadn't seen in years. They somehow had ended up leaving each others side to talk to different people, and as Olivia was talking to the senator's wife she noticed a woman basically pawning over Fitz. She noticed Fitz laughing at whatever the woman was saying and how she kept placing her hand on his forearm.

"Hellooooooo? Olivia are you even listening?" Jennifer Charles said questioned.

"Huh? Yeah yeah I heard you." Olivia said looking back at Jennifer but still stealing glances at Fitz and the mystery woman.

"Wait a second." Jennifer chuckled out "Are you giving that look to Fitz and Kimberly? There is no way you are jealous!"

"No I'm not jealous." Olivia lied. Even though she knew Fitz was hers and showed his love for her more then anyone ever had, she always had a thought in the back of her head that he may grow tired and move on.

"Who is _Kimberly_ anyway?" Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"She's my husband's cousin. She just moved out here due to her divorced." Jennifer stated as she took another sip of her wine.

"Oh. Interesting."

As Olivia stole her last glance, or at least that's what she told herself, she noticed Kimberly kiss the back of a business card and hand it to Fitz. That being the last straw for Olivia, she kindly excused herself and walked over to Fitz. When she got to the two she overheard Kimberly saying something that sounded along the lines of _you can call me anytime you need my services. _Before Fitz said anything he noticed Olivia and the look in her eyes said she saw their whole exchange.

"Livvie. This is Kimberly. Kimberly this is my wife Olivia." Fitz said slipping his arm around his wife's waist and pulling her to him.

"Oh wife. Nice to meet you." Kimberly said as she stuck out her hand for Olivia to shake only for Olivia to glare at it and turn her attention back to Fitz.

"I'm ready to leave."

"Liv you sure? I mean it hasn't even been a full two ho-"

"I said I. Am. Ready. To. Go." Olivia stated before glancing at Kimberly one more time and walking off.

"Wow a pleasant woman." Kimberly said as her words dripped with sarcasm.

"Excuse me?" Fitz said turning around to face her. "And that whole _Oh wife _stunt was pathetic. You know I have a wife. That's I talked about. Olivia and my kids." He let out a humorless laugh as he ripped up the card and placed the torn pieces in her hand. "You enjoy the rest of your night."

* * *

"Come on Olivia. Please tell me this isn't what this whole thing is about?" Fitz asked taking her silence as conformation that the argument was exactly about what he thought.

He came around the island to pull Olivia to him, only to have her avoid his touch and take a few steps back.

"Why would you even let her be all over you like that?"

"She wasn't all over me Liv. She laughed at a story I was telling her about Joseph. It wasn't as bad as it looked."

Olivia let out a dry laugh as she put the glass in the sink and turned to Fitz, and was met with eyes that pleaded for her to understand.

"She practically was about to have an orgasm just by touching your arm and looking at you! You accepted a card she kissed and she offered her _services_ to you Fitz! Do you think I'm blind and stupid?!" Olivia yelled trying to keep her voice low but failing miserably.

"If you would have not jumped to so many damn conclusions, you would have seen that I was declining and handing it back to her." Fitz gritted out.

"You shouldn't have entertained the bitch in the first place!" Olivia said as she pushed by him to go upstairs only to have him grab her elbow and pull her to him.

"I wasn't entertaining her. If that's how she took it oh well. If that's how it looks to you and that's how you took it, I am truly sorry Olivia." Fitz said pushing a stray hair out her face.

Olivia stared into Fitz's eyes and her vision started to become blurry with tears.

"Baby what's wrong? Something else has to be on your mind. Just tell me."

"It's nothing." Olivia lied lowering her gaze as tears made their way down her face.

"Liv." Fitz simply lifted her head and wiped them with his thumb. He didn't know if it was the amount of alcohol she consumed during the night but this wasn't the Olivia he knew and quite frankly it made him nervous to know what was going through her mind.

"Sometimes I think I'll lose you the same way I got you." She admitted.

Fitz couldn't even comprehend what just left her mouth. He never knew that she had thoughts about him cheating. He thought he never gave her a reason to feel like she wasn't enough for him and the fact that she felt this way made him feel…well like complete shit.

"Olivia you can't be serious right now."

Olivia removed herself from her husbands embrace and turned her back to him feeling ashamed that she had thoughts that she knew she shouldn't. Especially when she knew Fitz would never hurt her or betray her trust. She started making her way to the stairs to go to the bedroom when she heard Fitz following behind which made her turn to stop him.

"I...I…I just need to be alone tonight. Please?" She pleaded. She didn't give him a chance to respond as she made her way upstairs and shut the bedroom door.

Fitz stood in the middle of the living room in shock and hurt at Olivia's words. He went upstairs the bedroom and stopped at the door before opening it as he heard Olivia's sobs on the other side. As much as he wanted go in, hold her, and whisper reassuring words in her ear, he knew pushing her would only make matters worst. Swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat and wiping his now wet eyes, he went back downstairs and made himself as comfortable on the couch as he tried to make is worrying mind shut down for the night.

* * *

Olivia reached across the bed and retracted her arm when all she felt was coldness on the other side. She slowly pried her sore and puffy eyes open, sat up, and that's when all of the previous night's events flooded her mind. She recalled Kimberly, the argument, and of course the crying, which would explain her eyes and sore throat. She groaned and pulled herself out the bed. She checked her phone to see she had a message from Abby saying that the office was moving at a snails pace and she wouldn't be needed. Olivia felt a little bit of relief knowing she didn't need to rush to get ready for work and the kids ready for school. When she finished checking the rest of her messages she began to throw on her robe when she heard her kids laughing down the hall. She tip toed out her room and peaked over the banister to see Fitz had already gotten them dressed and was about to take them to the bus stop but was stopped as Joseph started to tell a joke he heard the previous day.

"What did the fish say when he hit the wall?" Joseph asked already laughing at the answer.

"I don't know Joey, what did he say?" Fitz said as he picked up Jordan who yawned and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Dam!" Joseph said releasing his dad's hands as he doubled over in laughter and held onto his stomach.

"OoOOOoOoOooO! Daddy! Joseph said a bad word!" Jordan yelled now awake and making it known she wanted to be put down.

Fitz tried his best to hold in his laughter as he sat Jordan down and grabbed both of their hands.

"Lower your voice sweetie. Mommy is still sleeping."

"But did you hear him daddy?!" Jordan said trying her best to get her brother in trouble.

"Shut up you tattle tale!" Joseph yelled trying to remove his hand from his dad's and launch at his sister.

"Joseph you do not tell your sister to shut up." Olivia said standing behind the trio. During all the ciaos no one noticed her make her way down the stairs to say goodbye to the kids.

"MOMMY!" The twins yelled in unison and ran over to her. They hugged her which resulted in both of them getting a kiss on the forehead. Fitz felt the smile tug at his lip as he looked as his family but as quick as it came it left and he couldn't help but to think about the previous night.

"Mommy you wanna hear a joke?" Joseph asked rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Maybe later Joey." Olivia said as both kids held onto her waist. "You guys have a good day at school okay. Joey no jokes and Jordan no talking when the teacher is talking. Okay?" Olivia asked looking between both kids as they agreed.

"Okay guys lets go." Fitz instructed as the twins gave a final kiss to their mom and ran over to their dad to take his held out hand.

"I'll be in the shower." Olivia said turning around and heading back upstairs.

Fitz simply nodded and ushered the kids out and to the bus stop.

* * *

Once Olivia was done with her shower, she threw on a pair of yoga capris pants and a sports bra thinking that since she had the day off she could work out for a few hours. She made her way downstairs and her nose was met with the smell of cinnamon.

"You cooked?"

Fitz turned around and immediately felt himself harden in his basketball shorts. He shifted his weight to the other leg and turned to fix her a plate.

"Yep. I did. Go sit at the table, I'll bring it to you."

Olivia wanted to decline and go to the gym since she knew they would probably talk about the elephant in the room but instead went to sit down.

Fitz sat the plate down which held two pieces of French toast, turkey bacon, strawberries and in a bowl held Greek yogurt.

"I hope you aren't expecting me to share." Olivia joked as he noticed he only brought her food.

"Oh no I know you hate sharing." Fitz chuckled lightly "I'm not really hungry."

Olivia simply nodded and started eating. As she ate her food the room was filled with silence and a few occasional yes or no's due to Fitz trying to start up a conversation. When she finished, she stood to put her plate up only to have Fitz pull her back gently in his lap. She sat sideways and dangled her feet childish like and stared at her shoes not wanting to look Fitz in the eyes.

Fitz noticed her demeanor and pulled her face up by her chin so they could be eye to eye.

"Olivia, I love you. I am deeply in love with you, only you. You own me. You control me in every aspect. I'm sorry you felt the way you did last night. My heart is only with you. I live for you." He felt her trying to break their gaze and placed his hands gently on both sides of her face so she couldn't move her face. "Baby you have to believe that. You have to believe that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or jeopardize what we have."

Olivia couldn't catch the tears that started to come from her eyes. Of course she knew this but she couldn't help how her mind wandered. She always heard karma was a bitch and knowing how their relationship started made her very conscience to the saying even when she knew that she was Fitz's endgame.

"Olivia say something. Anything plea-" Fitz was cut off as Olivia covered her mouth with his. She ran her tongue on his lips begging for entrance and he opened without a second thought. He wrapped one arm around her waist as his free hand made its way through her hair. Olivia broke the kiss needing air and needing to say what she had on her chest.

"I overreacted last night."

"Liv-"

"No let me finish." She said now placing her hands on both of his cheeks. "I overreacted last night when I shouldn't have. Did I have a reason to be slightly upset? Yes. Kimberly should have known her place. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me but I can't help but to think about how we started. I don't think I could live with knowing you aren't happy with me anymore." Olivia admitted.

"You are the only person that makes me happy. You are the only one who sees me for who I really am and you accept me with every flaw I have baby. No one can compare to you and no one ever will." Fitz said pecking her on the lips and smirking as he felt her nibble on his lip.

"You understand?" Fitz asked.

"Yes baby.

"You never have to worry about anyone else even being compared to you." Fitz said rubbing small circles on her waist.

"Argument forgotten?" Olivia said against his lips.

"Yes. Argument forgotten." Fitz chuckled softly has he placed his hand behind her head and pulled her face to his to kiss her passionately.

Olivia moaned as she felt his tongue slide in her mouth and both tongues fought for dominance. Olivia situated herself to where she was now straddling Fitz and moaned once more when she felt him harden beneath her which made her grind her hips into his.

"No more going to bed upset." Fitz said breathlessly.

"Ok baby."

"It killed me not being able to hold you last night." Fitz whispered in Olivia's ear before nibbling on it.

"I missed you holding me." Olivia admitted as she removed Fitz's black v-neck and threw it across the kitchen.

Fitz made Olivia stand as he removed her yoga pants which only left her in a black thong and pulled her back into his lap and starting kissing her once more. Fitz removed her sports bra, threw it to where his shirt landed and eagerly attached his mouth to her nipple, biting and sucking on it gently causing Olivia to throw her head back and a whimper leave her throat. Fitz grinded his painful erection into her and knew he needed to be in her soon.

"Take me out baby." Fitz muffled as his mouth moved to the other nipple, licking and nipping at it gently.

Olivia pulled the front of his basketball shorts down and his dick sprung out and rested in between them.

Fitz lifted up slightly so he could wiggle out of them and kicked them off to the side when they made it to his ankles.

Olivia pulled Fitz's head up by his hair and stared into his lust glazed eyes. Before she could go into kiss him, Fitz grabbed the side of her thong and gave it a harsh tug, ripping it off of his wife's body which resulted in a whimper.

"Fitz! That's the fifth pai-" Olivia couldn't even finish her thought let alone sentence as Fitz slide into her in one powerful thrust.

"Fuck." He gritted out as he rested his forehead against her. It never failed that she fit him like a warm glove and he knew he could never get tired of feeling her body form so perfectly to his.

Olivia was still speechless but started moving her hips up and down enjoying the friction she was causing. She placed her hands on Fitz's shoulders for leverage as Fitz's arms tighten around her waist.

"There you go." Fitz encouraged. "Ride me harder baby."

Olivia moved her hips harder against his and whimpered as one of his hands snaked down to massage her slick clit.

"Make us cum baby." Fitz growled in her neck before biting and sucking on it roughly. "Make me cum for you Livvie."

Olivia felt Fitz's teeth bore into her neck and she grounded her hips deeper into his.

"Fitz you're gonna leave a mark." Olivia hissed in result of the sting his bite was leaving.

"I don't care." Fitz admitted mumbling as he sucked and bit harder. "You're mine and I am yours."

He removed his hand from her clit which caused Olivia to groan in disappointment and squeeze her walls tighter around Fitz. He took her arms down from his shoulders, placed both wrist in one of his hands and moved them behind her back as the other hand pulled her face to his bringing her in for him to nibble on her bottom lip.

Olivia moved her hips more frantically as her clit rubbed against Fitz's shaft with each stroke.

"God Livvie. You stay so wet and tight for me don't you?"

"Mmhmm." Olivia hummed out as she rotated her hips and squeezed her walls around his dick.

"Say it baby." Fitz encouraged nudging her chin with his forehead so she would look him in the eyes. "Tell me who you stay this wet and tight for."

"You Fitz. Just you babe." Olivia moaned as she placed a wet kiss to the side of Fitz's mouth following it with a bite.

Olivia changed her pace from frantic, to slow, and back to frantic as she started feeling a pressure in her lower stomach letting her know she was close. She couldn't keep the loud whimper that left her mouth as Fitz unexpectedly thrust upward and hit a spot that made Olivia lose her train of thought and see white spots. He was so deep within her, and she was so tight around him, she knew that each vein and ridge that was on his dick would be imprinted upon her walls.

Fitz grabbed a hold of Olivia's waist with one hand as the other hand still held onto her wrist behind her back, and tried to change her fast pace to a slower one. Olivia sensed what he was doing and groaned disapprovingly while moving harder and quicker on top of him. She moved her head to the crook of his necked and placed an open mouth kiss on it.

"Bite it. Mark me baby. I'm yours." Fitz moaned out into her hair. "Only yours."

The next thing Fitz felt was a bite that he knew probably broke skin, a muffled cry, and the feeling of Olivia's nectar running onto his thigh. He threw his head back against the chair, gripped her wrists tighter, and with a few more off rhythm thrust, released his seed deep inside her.

"Ahhhh fuck fuck fuck." Fitz yelled out.

After a few moments to catch his breath and some stability, he slowly released her wrist and pulled her head from his neck by her hair gently.

"You okay baby?" Fitz asked as he took in Olivia's appearance. Her lips were swollen from her biting on them, her eyes glazed over from her toe curling orgasm, and her hair wavy and framing her face. Fitz felt himself getting hard once again while still inside her.

"Never been better babe." Olivia said running her hand up and down Fitz's chest. She glanced over his face and neck and did a double take when she saw the mark she left on her husband.

"Oh my God baby! I'm so sorry!" Olivia exclaimed as she took in the bruised mark she left on his neck. It was already turning a dark reddish and purple shade and she was able to see where her teeth broke skin.

Olivia stood up slowly which broke their intimate bond so she could go get the alcohol and a ice pack but Fitz groaned from the disconnect and pulled her back down into his lap.

"Fitz you have to let me clean that up." Olivia said running her finger over it.

"Baby don't worry about it. I'm a big boy, I'll survive." Fitz said absent mindedly as he nuzzled his head into her chest.

Olivia pushed his head back so he could look at her in the eyes and saw that the normally blue eyes were still stormy grey meaning he was already ready for round two. Her thoughts were confirmed when she felt his dick growing hard again against her.

"Come on. Let me sanitize it and we can finish this in the bedroom. Okay?" Olivia said biting her lip, standing up and putting her hand out for him to take it.

Fitz stood and accepted her hand but before she lead them upstairs, he stopped, which caused her to turn around with confusion etched on her face, and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and looked at his gorgeous wife.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked still confused to why he stopped.

Fitz didn't answer but moved a hand up to cup her face and kissed her forehead.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant." Fitz said which made Olivia smirk at the ridiculously long name. "I am yours. Only yours. Forever and a day."

Olivia was able to keep her tears back as she leaned up on her toes and kissed Fitz gently yet passionately.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

He lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his neck while placing kisses on his jaw. He made his way up the stairs and to their bathroom adjoined to their bedroom

"Okay baby. You owe me a clean up and a round two." Fitz growled into Olivia's neck causing her to giggle.

After the mark was cleaned, Fitz spent the next several hours showing Olivia just how much he was hers.

_fin._

_**AN2 :/ Ok so I thought I was done rambling haha wrong! I loved the idea of a jealous Olivia. Fitz is always jealous which is perfectly fine and sexy but I love seeing that side of Olivia also! And I love the twins even if it is for a few seconds haha. Anywhooo I hope you enjoyed and don't forget those reviews, question, comments, or concerns. XO **  
_


	4. Honeymoon Bliss

**_"Laughing like children, living like lovers._**

**_Rolling like thunder under the covers" - E. John_**

* * *

**_6 years earlier : _**

"I can't believe we finally did it." Olivia said as she was carried into their honeymoon suite.

Fitz looked down into his arms and couldn't help but stare into his wife's brown doe eyes.

"I can believe it _Mrs. Grant._" He said kissing her.

Olivia moaned in response and opened her mouth as her tongue snaked out and entered Fitz's mouth. Fitz smirked against her lips and sucked on her tongue as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

The sound of the door shutting made Olivia pull away from the kiss and she started peppering his jaw with light kisses.

"Where the hell is the bedroom?" Fitz growled as he made is way down the hall.

"You in hurry? Is there somewhere else you need to be?" Olivia giggled out as she removed herself from her husband's arms.

Fitz picked her back up and threw her over is shoulder and gave a spank to her ass which resulted in a yelp.

"There's no where else I'd rather be then here with you Ms. Smartass."

The hall was filled with Olivia's laugh as Fitz made is way to the bedroom and lightly tossed his giggly new bride on the bed. He toed of his shoes and slowly started crawling to where her body was. He placed kiss along her exposed legs and thighs. He gently nipped her thigh and Olivia pushed his head away.

"Hey! Be nice." Fitz said with faux anger. He grabbed her wrist and kissed the inside of it.

Olivia blew him a kiss and removed her wrist from him.

"I want to change into something more comfy." She said getting off of the bed and picking up a bag and made her way to the bathroom. Before she could shut the door, Fitz was in front of her, resting his hand on the door making it impossible for him to shut it.

"Livvie you're in a sundress, you can't get anymore comfortable then that." He whined.

"Fitz I would have been done by now if you would shut the door baby. Just give me five minutes." Olivia said pushing herself on her tippy toes and placing a kiss on Fitz's lips. But as soon as her lips touched his, Fitz let everything she said go in one ear and out the other.

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss. His tongued pushed past her lips and they both started fighting for dominance. Fitz let out a groan and nipped at her lip. Olivia felt his erection pressing against her stomach but when she tried to pull away, Fitz slipped a hand in her hair and he kissed her a little harder.

"Baby just give me five minutes." Olivia mumbled against his mouth.

Fitz pulled away and crossed his arms across his chest that was accessorized with a pout of his lips.

"Cut it out!" Olivia said with a laugh. "It'll be worth the wait I promise." She playfully pushed him away from the door and closed it.

"You have 3 minutes Olivia!" Fitz yelled as he started removing his shirt and pants. After he was left in nothing but his briefs he debated on opening the champagne but decided he wait for Olivia to come out and they open it together. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to find the strawberries he asked to be put in there. He grabbed the bowl and a small dish that contained honey and made his way back to the room. He turned down the light until the room had a soft dimmer to it and light a few candles. He placed both containers on the nightstand by the bed and made himself comfortable up against the headboard as he waited for Olivia. The flicker of the candle bounced off his new wedding band that was just placed there a few hours ago by the woman who was truly the love of his life.

Fitz thought back to the small, intimate wedding that had occurred early that day. To say the wedding was planned out and was a long thought process would be a lie. Fitz had proposed a week before the wedding and Olivia didn't care who was there as long as it was him and her. Two days after Fitz proposed, Olivia told her team and of course they were happy for her, even Huck...to a certain extent. Four days after the proposal, Fitz and Olivia were lying and bed and she simply stated she wanted a beach wedding and only wanted a few people. Fitz didn't care what type of wedding they had; he just wanted Olivia happy and if that's what she wanted, that's what he would give her. Exactly a week after the proposal, Olivia was being walked down the sandy aisle in Hawaii by her father and was finally marrying the man that she knew was made only for her.

Fitz couldn't catch the smirk that pulled at his lips as he thought about how he was finally going to spend the rest of his life with a woman he truly couldn't live without. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the bathroom door open and his breath caught in his throat when he saw his wife.

Olivia smiled nervously as she took in Fitz's dropped jaw. Abby had dragged Olivia down to a lingerie boutique downtown and she silently made a note in her head to thank her whenever she had time….or by the look in Fitz's eyes, whenever he decided he would give her body a break.

Abby had convinced her to get a lace crème bra and thong set, but to Olivia it seemed kind of plain so she decided to add a little spunk to the number and get diamonds formed in an O and G to be pressed into the front of the thong.

She seductively walked towards the bed and climbed in with her husband only to have him lift her up and have her straddle him.

"My god Livvie. You look…look…damn." Fitz rambled on as he placed both hands on the sides of her waist and started rubbing small circles as he took in her appearance.

"You really like it?" She asked shyly, lowering her head, remembering she had something important to tell him.

But before she could lower her head anymore, he took the side of her face in his hand and brought their face together making any sense of doubt melt away.

"Baby I like anything you have ever put on, but this, this is beyond amazing baby." Fitz said pulling away but still placing small pecks on her lips.

"Thank you handsome." Olivia moaned as she felt Fitz's lips slip to her neck where he laid open mouth kiss.

"So…" Fitz mumbled "OG? Like original gangster?" He laughed against her neck

Olivia couldn't contain her laughter as she playfully pushed his head away.

"Very funny sir. Should I change it back to OP?" Olivia said finally bringing her laughter to an end and looking at him with a raised brow.

Fitz let out something that sounded close to a growl, well at least to Olivia, and encircled his arms around her waist to pull her chest to chest with him.

"Don't you ever, EVER, play around like that." Fitz said nuzzling her neck.

Olivia wiggled her body from his death grip and before she could make a smart remark, noticed that there were strawberries and honey on the night stand beside the bed. Raising her eyebrow at it then turning to look into Fitz's now lustful gaze, she licked her lips at the thought of what he was going to do with them. She reached over to pick up a berry, only to have Fitz beat her to the punch. He removed it from her hand and dipped it in the sticky substance.

"Open." Fitz husked out as he brought the berry to her mouth.

Olivia shifted her hips trying to get comfortable and grounded harder then she intended, against Fitz's growing erection which made both of them to let out a moan.

"Say please." She taunted with a small smile.

"Livvie."

"Say please Fitz."

As Fitz's eyes bored into Olivia's, he took the end of the berry that was dripping with honey, and ran it on her collarbone. He broke their gaze and moved his mouth to where the honey was and sucked roughly on it.

"Open. Your. Mouth. Olivia." Fitz said between each bite and suck.

The pleasure was so good from the feeling of his mouth, teeth, and tongue, her mouth opened and Fitz pulled away so he could feed her the berry. As soon as the fruit went in, she closed her lips around his finger and sucked gently.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of his finger and caught the smile that was trying to form on her lips when she saw his eyes lust over.

Fitz couldn't take anymore of the torture of her moving, of the licking and biting, and just the fact that she looked like the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. He flipped them over and rested his weight on both hands above her. He placed a quicker kiss then Olivia liked on her lips and started moving down her body, kissing and leaving love marks on her stomach. Fitz arrived at his destination, her covered mound and looked back up at Olivia who now had her head pushed deeply in the pillow.

"Strawberries or honey?" Fitz question.

Olivia's body was humming so loudly she barely heard the question that came from him.

"Baby, Strawberries or honey?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Olivia said breaking through her sexually haze with a hint of annoyance.

"Just pick one."

"I don't know nor do I care Fitz!" She said as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him.

Fitz smirked at her impatience. He leaned over and dipped a berry in honey, a little more then he meant to and returned back to her covered mound and placed it on her tummy so he could rip the thong from her body. As if Olivia knew what he was about to do, she stopped him as soon as his hand touched the fabric.

"Fitz you bett-" The rest of her sentence went away with a hiss as he moved quicker then her words and ripped the fabric from her body.

"Damnit! Those are special baby!" Olivia argued still on her elbows.

Fitz paid no mind as he simply picked up the berry and licked up the mess it left. He dipped the it once again in the honey and tried pushing her thighs wider open only for her to not budge them.

"Fitz, answer me." Olivia whined.

Fitz rolled his eyes and looked up to Olivia and was met with her big brown doe eyes that had a hint of sadness in them.

"Baby, I'm sorry honestly. Let me make it up to you huh?" He said turning his Grant charm on to full effect so he could get back to the task at hand.

Olivia tried her best not to give in but the next thing she knew, her legs opened up and she felt the honey covered strawberry being rubbed over her already slick clit. She tried catching the gasp that formed in her throat but couldn't help its escape.

"No, no, no. I want to hear every word and sound that comes from you tonight baby." Fitz said as he picked up on her hesitation and dragged the berry up and down her slit at a torturous snails pace. Fitz had placed the berry between his teeth and bit down onto it so its juices mixed with her nectar and dripped down on her folds and he let out a soft chuckle when he got her reaction. She let out a moan, she ran her hand through her hair and arched her back to the point where she thought it would break as she felt cold liquid hit her slit.

"Ahhh fuck." Olivia whimpered out as Fitz placed an open, wet kiss on her lower lips along with the fruit.

Fitz wrapped each of his arms underneath her thighs, and snaked them on top of her body so he could hold onto her hands and hold down her legs from moving. He alternated from chewing the berry and mixing Olivia's sweet nectar together with the piece of fruit and honey. He pulled away slightly, which caused her to whimper, so he could swallow the berry and dove back into her pulsing core. He managed to remove his hands from her death grip, and moved them to where they were pushing both thighs separately as far as they could go. He also made a mental note that night. Make sure to send whoever her yoga instructor was, a thank you card. As he continued to assault her harden clit, he looked up at her through his hooded eyes and loved the sight he saw above him.

Olivia's back was painfully arched, as both of her hands were on her chest, minus the bra (which Fitz had obviously missed her taking off) rubbing both of her nipples to the point of them being harden buds. Her mouth had formed a perfect "o" but had no type of sound coming from it.

Fitz was serious when he said he wanted to every sound and word she could make and when he sucked on her clit and rubbed rough circles on it with his tongue he heard a sound he never heard before. It was between a purr and a groan and he made sure he would spend the week hearing it over and over again.

Olivia felt her body start to prickle and hum and she knew her orgasm was coming soon and it would be a hard one. She tried wiggling out of Fitz's grasp and she thought she had won when he stopped his feasting and rose up on his knees.

Her victory was short lived as Fitz licked his lips, grabbed a hold of her ankle, and yanked her body back down to his.

"Don't run from me Livvie." Fitz growled out as tightened the grip on her ankle due to her still trying to inch away. "Never run from me baby."

Olivia would have laughed at his eagerness if she wasn't a lick away from her orgasm, but she knew she had to tell him something important and truly wanted to cum with him the first night they made love as husband and wife.

"Fitz wait!" Olivia said as she saw Fitz lower himself and finish where he left off. She grabbed a hold of his hair and halted his movement.

"You better have a good reason for this Livvie." Fitz grunted out inches away from her pulsing heat.

"I need to tell you something."

"Well this is a hell of a time to try to tell me baby. Let me make you cum and you can tell me any and everything you want." He said with a smirk and tried lowering his head again only to have her tug on it again.

"Fitz I want to cum together with you. Baby this is our first night making love as husband and wife." Olivia said with pleading eyes.

As much as he wanted to make Olivia cum from him eating her like a starved man, he truly understood where she was coming from, and his heart swelled at the thought that he was actually making love to his wife, Olivia Pope.

He shook his head free from Olivia's grasp and made his way up to her body. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked gently as his hand rubbed and tugged on the other nipple. He switched to the other one and showered it the same attention as he felt his wife's nails scrap his scalp lightly. He released it with a slow tug and kissed her chin before kissing her lips. When he felt her tongue push past his lips, he snaked out his, and kissed her like his life depended on it.

"I love you so much Olivia." Fitz said pulling away and looking at her. "I've loved you from the time I laid eyes on you baby."

Olivia tried looking away but Fitz caught her chin and turned it back to him so he could finish what he was saying.

"I know it has been the hardest journey getting us here, but we made it baby. You have always been mine and I have always been more, but today we made a vow that I will never walk away from. We are going to have everything we want. It may not be Vermont, but we will have the home, the children, and the love Olivia."

Olivia's unshed tears blurred her vision but she was still able to place a kiss upon his lips.

"God I love you so much Fitz."

He chuckled lightly at her short praise but knew she meant every little word that escaped her lips.

"Can I make love to my wife or is there something else on your mind?" He asked kissing the lone tear that fell from her eye and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull him close as he rested his weight on his other elbow.

"It can- " Olivia couldn't even think to finish her sentence as Fitz pushed through her tightness and slid to the hilt.

"Oh fuck Fitz!" She cried out as she felt her walls stretch and clamp around him.

Fitz stared down at her. Olivia's eyes were closed tightly and her head was to the side as the pillow muffled her already soft whimpers.

Confidently planted between her thighs, he began to move inside her, crawling farther into her slick core. But he wanted so much more, wanted to explore deeper. "Put your legs around my waist Livvie." he commanded softly in her ear as he licked the curve of it, not once stopping the rocking of his hips.

Fitz continued to glide into her, each smooth thrust sailing him further into her. Her arms circled him as her hands roamed freely over his back, scratching and leaving angry red marks behind each scratch. Fitz's arms were around her, their bodies so close that Olivia was almost a part of him. Her delightfully hard nipples scraped against his chest and her skin began to burn as sheen of perspiration formed.

With his mouth still by her ear, he bit on the lip and then moved to a suck on a spot behind her ear that he knew made pleasure course through her body.

"I love you so much Olivia." He claimed as he struggled to push through her tightening walls.

"Oh God Fitz. I'm close. So fucking close!" She panted out as she kept one leg tight around his waist and hoisted up the other one, causing the ball of her foot to dig in his lower back urging him on.

Fitz started slamming into her with so much force the headboard started to knock into the wall and in the very back of his mind he thought he may have to fix the dent he knew would be placed in the wall.

Fitz grabbed the hand that wasn't scratch his back and laced his fingers with hers as his other hand cradled the back of her head and kissed her to the point to where she started to felt light headed.

He pulled away and nipped at her lips as he felt his balls start to tighten and Olivia's walls form a death grip around him.

"God. Livvie! You feel so damn good. So tight and wet for me." Fitz stated knowing with a few more thrust he would bring them to the best orgasm they had probably had with each other or ever for that matter.

"I swear I'm going to get you pregnant tonight." Fitz proclaimed. "Cum for me. Come on baby let go for me."

Fitz rolled his hips at an angle that made his shaft make contact with Olivia's painfully harden nub and knew he had her with one more stroke.

"Let go _Mrs. Grant."_

Olivia didn't know if it was from the sex itself or from the fact that he called her Mrs. Grant during it but which ever it was was her undoing and she came fiercely along with her husband.

"Shit Livvie! Oh my God!" Fitz groaned as he released his hot seed deep in her tight canal.

He pumped inside of her until he had nothing left to release inside of her and tried rolling over so he wouldn't put all his weight on her but was stopped as she tightened her legs around him.

"Baby I'm gonna crush you." Fitz whispered in her hair as he placed a kiss in it.

"I don't care. Just let me hold you. One minute." Olivia said rubbing soothing circles on his sides.

"You can have all the minutes you want Livvie."

After a few minutes, Fitz tried moving again and wasn't stopped so he rolled on his side and ran a still shaky hand due to his strong orgasm threw his hair and tried pulling Olivia flush against him. But he quickly left his sexual haze as he saw her run a hand through her hair, sit up, and try to leave the bed. He reached out and pulled her back halfway on top of him and tightened his arm around her waist.

"Where do you think you are going?" He asked brushing a few strands out of her face.

Olivia looked up at the man she knew she would be spending the rest of her life with and thought about everything that had in store for them.

"What you said earlier…" Olivia started as she rubbed his chest lightly making him moan.

"What did I say baby?" Fitz asked with closed eyes.

"About getting me pregnant. You want kids this early in our marriage babe?"

"Livvie, I've wanted children with you the day I saw you." Fitz said opening his eyes and staring into her brown ones.

Olivia removed herself from his grasp, only to have sulk like a child, as she retrieved something from one of her bags and made her way back to the bed. She wrapped her self in a sheet, sat crisscross, and handed him a object wrapped in sea foam green colored paper.

Fitz took the gift, eyeing his wife suspiciously, and sat crisscross in front of her with the end of her sheet draped over him.

"Open." Olivia said with the same tone he had given her earlier.

Fitz chuckled and started unwrapping the present and when he was done looked at it confusingly.

"_Where the Wild Things Are_?" He questioned holding up the book "Uhhhhh thanks?"

Olivia giggled and leaned over kissing his wrinkled and confused forhead.

"Open and read the title page silly."

Fitz eyed her as he opened the book and saw two fuzzy black and white pictures tapped to the inside. He whipped his head up and the words were caught in his throat as he took in Olivia's tear filled eyes and her knawing at her bottom lip.

"Are you going to read the messages or do you want me to?" She whispered out with a shaky voice.

Fitz's now blurry vision due to his own tears, turned his attention back to the written message on the title page and read it aloud.

_**Our favorite book for our favorite twins.**_

Fitz choked on the cry that wanted to leave his throat then turned to the sonograms of baby A and baby B and read the message written on each.

_**Hey daddy! We love you and can't wait to meet you!**_

Fitz finally let the tears fall onto the pictures and a hushed cry left his lips as he felt his heart swell to the point of no return.

Olivia wiped away her tears and moved her hand to wipe away his as he grabbed it and placed a kiss on her palm.

"Are you happy?"

Fitz answered her question with a kiss that left her straddled in his lap and panting against his lip.

"Jesus baby, I'm so happy!" He said as he pecked her lips and then moved his hands down to her non existent bump. "Daddy loves you guys so so so much!" Fitz said rubbing small circles on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet you two." He finished by placing a kiss on her stomach.

"And as for you mommy." He said kissing her chin. "You've known for three weeks and you haven't told me?"

"I wanted it to be the right time." Olivia stated wrapping her arms around his neck. "Every time I was close to telling you something happened, such as I don't know you proposing, and our wedding."

"Good point." Fitz laughed out. He kissed up her chin to her ear and sucked on it lightly.

"I'm going to have your children Fitz." Olivia said pulling back, looking him in the eyes.

"You're going to have my children. And it's going to be great." Fitz said placing a kiss on her lips.

"And it's going to be great." Olivia repeated nuzzling his neck.

They held each other and soaked in one another's presence for what seemed like eternity, but that didn't matter at the time. All that mattered to them was they were finally living the dream they always wanted.

"So I heard this hypothesis I wouldn't mind testing out." Fitz said going off topic and as his warm breath on her hot ear sent chills through her body.

"Oh yeah? What's the hypothesis Mr. Grant?" She questioned with her arms still wrapped around his neck and her fingers running through his curls.

"If you have sex and you are pregnant, you can be impregnated again." Fitz said tugging her lobe between his teeth.

Olivia laughed hysterically and pulled his head from her ear by his hair and looked at the goofy smile he had plastered on his face.

"You know that is thee dumbest thing ever right? There is no way you believe that!" Olivia teased.

"Oh yeah? You want to help me test it then?" Fitz questioned as she pulled the sheet from Olivia's body and his eyes darkened with lust.

Olivia bit her lip as she felt the cool air make her nipples harden which cause her core to grow moist along with the help of Fitz's erection pushing past the sheet and rubbing against it.

"Let's see what you got."

"It would be my pleasure _Mrs. Grant._"

He tackled Olivia, which resulted in her bursting out in giggles as he ripped the sheet from both of their bodies completely causing him to let out a low growl as he pounced on her.

The suite that was previously filled with giggles and growls, was soon filled with whimpers, groans, the occasionally cry of God's name and knocks of the head board as Fitz tested a hypothesis he had honesty never heard of.

_fin._

* * *

_**AN:/ I'm going to try not to have a AN every time haha but I just wanted to thank you guys again for the amazing comments! Each one usually has me dying laughing and I appreciate each and every one of them! I**__** want to especially thank Missschevious and BytesTheDust! I was legit screaming when you guys reviewed saying you liked these oneshots! I love, love, love both of you guys work. f you haven't checked out their stories, I'm not sure what you are waiting on! Anywho, i**_f you have any ideas for future updates you want to let me know about just leave a review or a PM!

_**I hope you enjoyed this flashback update!**_

_**XO**_

_**QSN:/ I'm thinking about making a tumblr. I'm just not quite sold yet haha :))**_


End file.
